dango
by cappie
Summary: Kagome goes to a private school that is practically run by Sesshoumaru and his gang. When she challenges him, the last thing she expects is that instead of hatred something deeper flows between them! In a world of money, how can Cinderella win?
1. scene 1: slipping

AN: AN: IY is not mine. HYD is not mine. La la la! ^_^ I just wanted to get this idea off my chest for some time now, and so, I took a break of shadows and pounded out this little chapter. I think its really different in that its rushed, and not TOO much detail…strange!

Summary: Kagome goes to a private school that is run by Sesshoumaru and his gang. When she challenges him, the last thing she expects is that instead of hatred something deeper flows between them! In a world of money, how can Cinderella win?

Rating: Pg13

Romance/humor/drama

The figure sat down onto the cold hard cement, her lips moving, forming the words, "Only two more years…"

That was all. After that, this would all be over.

Standing up, as though finding renewed strength, the gentle wind from Tokyo Bay ruffled her dark ebony hair that cascaded over her shoulders.  She was quite beautiful, striking in fact, though no one seemed too much care. Carrying the waste bin and dustpan, she set off down the campus to return to her homeroom. Nobody would be inside the deserted classroom, and perhaps for a moment she could find peace.

_Eitoku Senior High School_ said the polished brass sign outside the entrance. It gleamed in the sun, as though every morning and evening its cover was polished. _Eitoku Senior High School_; the place where Japan (and the world's) most wealthy spent their troublesome teenage years. The place that served gourmet food for the sons and daughters of CEO's, company presidents, country officials…the place that everyone in Japan wanted to get into. Kagome just wanted to escape.

Passing a few girls, she heard of tad of the conversation. Who these girls were, she didn't know…nor did she particularly care to. They all were the same, all content with material possessions and flocking after the handsome and wealthy boys of the school.

"My father just bought me a gold watch, it has lovely emeralds in the dials."

There was a gasp, "That's wonderful! Last night my mother came in and told me that today would be our annual shopping spree."

"Yes, same with mine as well. Since school _has_ started, you know."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru will pay us a compliment this year?"

"He has to, how could he resist?"

A fit of giggles broke out, their high falsetto shrieks fake and ruthless.

Sighing again, she walked into the main building, and pausing at the plaster staircase she gazed up its five flights of polished steps. Her shoes clicked slightly against the marble tile of floor, and ascending towards the heavens, she whistled a slight tune to herself. Thoughts of her after school job and archery practice gleamed like forbidden fruit in front of her eyes. Everyday was the same ritual—and by the end of first period all she wanted more than anything was to pray that the day soon be over.

"Kagome-chan!" a young voice yelped in cheer. At the threshold of the next flight of stairs, she saw a young child hurriedly make his way down the flight, a smile flung across his face.

"Hello, Shippou." Kagome smiled sweetly, kneeling down to his level. If there was anyone at the school that she pitied more than her self, it was he who stood before her. People always remarked that to be a genius gave you a step further on in life, it made things easier for you later on. But what of the present? A nine-year-old going to a ruthless private school? A young child having to deal with the slings and arrows that foolish snobbery caused…

Yet, he was braver than she was. Kagome had taken the opposite route of this young prodigy. Instead of shining in the spotlight and fighting bravely, Kagome had allowed herself for the past two years to slink farther and farther on the social scale, to be completely and utterly ignored, to silence her thoughts, to silence her own voice.

If she spoke one word against a person at this hellish cage, then all her efforts would come crashing down. Kagome would not be able to run fast enough, for these people would always be their taunting, and teasing her in the background.

"How are you?" Kagome asked kindly, leaning against the awning and gazing down below at the flight of stairs that she had just climbed. Her form stiffened suddenly as her eyes picked out a familiar outline of bodies ascending just a flight below. The characteristic squeals of admiration, and whispers followed them with their every step; in and out of school. The people were coming closer and closer. With every passing breath they were admired by the world; both for their looks but as well for their pocket books. Girls would rise each morning in hopes that they would catch these men's eyes. Girls would spend a year working on a hand knit sweater, or scarf, or something to that affect; only to have it thrown in the wastebasket. 

"I'm alright!" the little boy squeaked cheerfully, blissfully unaware that behind him rose the persons to which she tried to avoid at all costs.

"Well, that's good to hear." Kagome nodded, wondering, hoping, and pleading that they would glaze over their forms.

"Actually, I am on my way down to the music room. I have to go before the bell rings!"

"Alright, Shippou!" Kagome called, "See you in class."

Perhaps it was the worn and smooth edges of the marble, or a bit of water had been splashed upon its creamy surface. The events that were to follow, however, would play such a great impact on her life that with a casual farewell wave she allowed them to wash unknowingly over her.

It was as though in slow motion Shippou causally slipped onto the steps, his dark eyes wide in surprise, the books he held in his small hands fell with a thud onto the cold ground, and finally his body tumbled—or rather flew, into the great abyss beyond.

It was a good thing there were people to cushion his fall.

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped stepping hurriedly forward towards his fallen frame.

"My my, look what has fallen from the sky." A smooth voice smirked wittily.

"Geh…nice rhyme." Remarked another sarcastically, "What the hell are little runts like him touching us for?"

"My question exactly…" the final and most dignified of all the figures remarked as he picked up Shippou by the collar, his golden eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Understand that I can get you expelled if you ever do that again." It continued icily, his arm extended as he dangled Shippou over the banister, the only ground beneath his feet five stories away.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Shippou squeaked, aware that even though he DID know karate, it usually was not going to help much against the strongest man in school.

"Shippou!" Kagome gasped rushing forward, something inside of her trying to break away, anger rising significantly within her body.  Yet, if she stepped forward…

"Stay out of this." The first voice suggested.

She should have taken his advice…really, she told herself, and things would have been so much easier. What came next would not cause all her hopes and dreams to crumble. Things _could_ have continued as they had for the past two years—no one would know of Kagome Higurashi, and she would know nobody. This all could have come to pass if only she had listened to the man's advice.

If…only…

But she did not. Instead, she ran down the stairs, gathering momentum with each step, before finally throwing herself at the amber-eyed man, and tackling him to the floor in a fit of anger.

"My god," chuckled the rhyming one, "That's a first."

Getting up and gingerly grabbing Shippou and his fallen books, she fumed, "He fell into you, you bastard."

The figure at the ground made no response, his eyes the only thing alive and moving. They narrowed now, dangerously thin.

"Kagome…" began Shippou hesitantly.

"Shut up," she snapped, relishing the attention as well as the relief, "You guys go around this school thinking your so high and mighty. Wouldn't hurt you guys to respect others. This boy will go father than any of you ever will, because he has the one thing you guys lack; manners."

Dusting off her skirt she moodily stomped off, aware that a crowd was now beginning to form, and shrieks of amazement, indignation, and horror starting to each off the walls.

Running out into the extensive lawns, she breathed in sudden realization, "My god…I just challenged Sesshoumaru…"

`````````

AN: I just wanted to get this idea off my chest. Its based off of an anime called "Hana Yori Dango" and really, Inuyasha fits the role of Domyoji MUCH better…….but…….this is a SxK fic, so &#!)*&~ its gunna be that way! Tell me what you think! ^_~ I might just give it up…

Of course I might not.

PS: also sorry for spelling/grammar…I typed this in about an hour…so…

cappiepost@yahoo.com


	2. scene 2: warning shots

An: WOW! I was sooo impressed by all the reviews! Well, depends on where this story is going, but at least I got chapter 2 out, ne?  For those of you who have seen HYD, you can imagine how strange it is seeing Sesshoumaru play Domyoji, ne? Oh well. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think, ne?

Disclaimers: Hana Yori Dango is Kamio-sensei's, and Inuyasha is Takahashi-sensei's.  So, none of its mine.

```````````

scene 2: the war begins

Long fingers moved down upon the keyboard as they typed in each character, forming the name:

Kagome Higurashi

There had been a solitary click, enter had been pressed, and now all there was left to do was wait. The figure reclined in his leather chair, his golden eyes narrowed, a slight smirk plaguing his lips; as though he was amused and interested by what he was reading on the computer screen. This girls life had been one of a fairy-tale turn perverse. Kagome's life, as far as the middle class were concerned, had been quite satisfactory. She had gone to a fine public school, been top of her class, participated in after school clubs, and her family vacationed in the summer. Scrolling down the web page of this girls entire history--or at least as much as the government could get a hold of-- the tale slowly turned sick and sallow. The girls' father had died--this did not strike remorse in the readers' heart, fathers were overrated anyways--and she had been forced to go work at a young age. For a time her grades had fallen, but she had managed to slowly over the course of many years, bring them back to her usual standard. 

Presently, the girl went to Eitoku High School --how her measly mother was affording this, he had not a clue. Then, the workings of the lower middle class did not particularly bother or strike interest in him. Those people were there only to bring him higher in his social standing, to bring him the things he had grown accustomed to all his life. And yes, he (as well as everyone else at Eitoku High School) took them for granted.

Closing the page, he stretched slightly in his chair, before grabbing a raven colored shirt from his closet and walking to his armoire and taking from within its vaulted depths a single square of the finest scarlet fabric. This would be Kagome Higurashi's "A", like that of Hester Prynne. Yet, her crime had been much greater. She had challenged him, Sesshoumaru--and now he would declare war, and the rest of her Highschool life would be one amusing hell.

`````

Had Kagome not known the meaning of the piece of cloth she found hanging in her locker, she would have found the bit of high quality velvet quite beautiful. Its color was that of blood, or a pomegranate, or the last dying rays of the sun as it sank over the Tokyo skyline. Yet this square of cloth in her locker was a silent sign to all at the school that she could not be touched, she was in exile; it was their cue to despise, tease, and cause her life to be unbearable.

Quickly tearing it from where it rested, she stuffed it in her satchel and slammed her locker door. 

Turning around to speedily scurry away to her classroom she found that a large crowd had formed. Their faces all seemed the same; blended like a bucket full of oranges--their colors and appearances identical. Each girl and boy seemed to lick their lips as they contemplated how her torture would come about. What would strike the deepest and the hardest?

Yet, before they could, the whispers, amused giggles, and hushed voices began--as they did every time when the four boys of the school (colloquially known as the 'F4') walked down the hall, in all their beauty and grace.

Since the beginning of the High school being founded some many years ago by the four richest families in Japan, it had been silently agreed that the offspring of these children should be given special privileges. With each grant and donation the school hungrily acquired, the more the offspring's of the founders took the attitude of superiority. Over the years, this group had formed and changed, and molded itself into what it was currently known as today: the F4. The F stood for 'Flowery'. Yet, it was decided long ago that it was ludicrous to call four extremely handsome and sexy boys 'Flowery'--so it had been abbreviated to "the F4", and so it has stayed. Their rules were simple: if you messed with them, you were in for it. If you did not do as they said; you were in for it.

And Kagome, like a few before her, had challenged the system. 

The crowd parted, and there appeared the three of the famous F4. This group consisted of Kouga (Who's family had revolutionized Japan's car making industry and managed to pull the entire country single-handedly out of the ten year recession, they also dabbled in private oil ventures--which always proved to be highly worth their while). Miroku (His family had come up with a revolutionary new computer-chip and had brought hydrogen and natural gas technology to the general public twenty years ahead of schedule. His family also ventured in oceanographic technology and economic possibilities that the blue depths held.). Inuyasha (who was momentarily abroad). Finally the leader, Sesshoumaru (whose brother was Inuyasha and his family owned oil, coal, hotels, planes, and a few companies) who was the richest in the bunch.

"You will now learn the consequences of your actions," began Sesshoumaru, ferocity and enjoyment lurking in his sunset colored eyes.

"I'm not giving up." Kagome began, at first hesitantly, but her voice grew with each word, "I'm not scared of a bunch of rich boys who haven't worked a day in their lives and can't dress themselves."

Shrugging slightly, ignoring her little speech, Sesshoumaru hissed, "I find it amusing that you are not afraid. I can make your life--as well as your family's life--a living hell. One telephone call here, one letter of your conduct there…and you will never again be able to work in Japan, let alone Europe, South America, or the United States."

Kagome's frown deepened and replied, "Your too lazy to go to all that work."

A chuckled from Kouga and Miroku could be heard in the background.  

"But…" Sesshoumaru began walking closer to her figure and gazing down at her, his expression dangerous in its power, "Let's start here. Lets see how you stand up against your whole student body, shall we?"

Kagome gazed up at him, her eyes resilient, her form never oscillating in its stance. Sesshoumaru pulled away swiftly, as though her body reeked of some indescribable odor. A sick smirk came to his features, and then smoothly he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off, Kouga and Miroku following promptly behind.

As the three made their way down the halls, Kouga looked over his shoulder and mumbled absently to Miroku, "I wonder if she will make it."

Miroku chuckled softly, his eyebrows rising ever so slightly, "Do they ever make it?"

"Good point."

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder once, a frown gracing his features as he gazed at the girl.  He would soon teach her whom to respect—even if it killed her.  

`````

Watching the F4 make their way down the polished halls Kagome's eyes widened slightly—the power of Sesshoumaru's words hitting her hard. It was true; her life could be ruined by one phone call.  Yet, something inside her stirred with anger, the fact that she should be so controlled by these people, be so confined by this school.  A fire burned inside her, and she would not fight it for control.  Kagome, watching the faces of the student body turn treacherous and hard, vowed that she would not give in without a fight.  These rich snobs could not out do her.

Feeling something wet and cold trickle down her neck she reached behind her to find the yolk of an egg smothered all over it.  The laugh of the crowd filled her ear.

"Think you can stand up to the F4 now?"

"What is a poor girl like you thinking?"

Glancing about, her expression hardened; forming her hands into tight fists she angrily ran out of the gathering crowd of people, hearing screams and shrieks of shock.  Obviously, she had managed to hit a few in her escape.  Pumping her legs as hard as she could, the shouts behind her seemed to grow incredibly louder, as though Sesshoumaru's breath was breathing down her neck.

_I will show him that I am a weed and do not easily give up! _She swore bitterly as she leapt down some staircases, only to find a group of five male students at the bottom of the set of steps, their hands full of eggs.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Thankful that she had paid attention in her free summer self defense class, she bitterly swung a kick—actually managing to topple a few—before she continued her way out to the extensive grounds, covered with convenient bushes and trees in which she could hide in for a time.  Ten minutes later, she managed to escape them and hastily climbed into a lush tree where she intended to sort out facts and what her next course of action should be.

_Everyday will be like this…_Kagome realized_._

Reaching absently into her satchel, she found herself withdrawing the beautiful piece of red velvet.  Caressing its surface, her expression turned troubled.  How had this whole hierarchy at Eitoku come about?  Shaking her head, she was about to throw it away, but suddenly a though struck her.  A smile spread across her face and checking her watch, she promptly bounded out of the tree and hurried back to the campus.

``````

"I wonder if she is begging for forgiveness by now…" Miroku yawned, leaning against a railing on an outdoor courtyard, working on his tan.

"Too bad she had to be the rebellious type, she's hot.  I could have taken her out on a date. Shown her the _wonders_ of what it means to be rich."  Kouga smirked lustily as he absent-mindedly flipped through his wallet filled with about two hundred pictures-- all of the female sex.

"She does have a nice body," began Miroku forming her figure in his mind, "And those eyes, did you see the color Sesshoumaru?"

The silver haired figure turned around and spat bitterly, "I certainly did not.  Why would I notice hers?"

"Hey, a hot girl is a hot girl." Miroku wisely pointed out gazing out at the grounds.  "No matter what 'side of the tracks' she comes from."

"True."  Kouga nodded tucking his wallet in his designer leather bag.

"So, when is Inuyasha expected back?"  Miroku yawned as he continued to gaze at something moving through the brush with a disinterested eye.

"Next week."  Sesshoumaru spoke in an annoyed fashion, "He went to visit _Kikyou_ in France."

Kouga and Miroku exchanged looks.

The moving figure now ran across the lawn, and gazing up and around, her face brightened (or at least changed slightly) when she saw the F4 on the outdoor patio on the third floor.  Miroku did not see her, his back now faced towards a different view.

"Think he's got the nerve?"  Whistled Kouga, flashing a grin, "You know how _articulate _he is."

The three said nothing for a time, but this was a normal occasion.  Sometimes there was nothing new, nothing exciting, or at least nothing interesting to tempt the three into conversation.  Most of the time discussion revolved around girls, thanks to Kouga and Miroku and their play boyish qualities.

From behind the three, the door could be heard opening, though none immediately turned around.  It was probably some girl off to confess her love to one of them.  This sort of thing was an everyday occurrence.

"Sesshoumaru!"  bellowed a heated voice.

Turning lazily around, the only sign of surprise was the change in color of his eyes.  They had gone from neutral amber to a deep dark honey color.

"Oh, its you."

Turning back around he continued to gaze at the view, unaware of the motives of the young woman.

For about a minute he ignored her, and there was utter silence, except for perhaps the distant calls of people practicing their sports.  

Kouga and Miroku just gazed from Sesshoumaru to Kagome and then back to Sesshoumaru—somehow utterly amused by the whole situation.

Sesshoumaru, unlike Kouga and Miroku, was not resting against the railing of the patio.  In respects to them, he was perhaps five feet away the protective barrier.  Kagome studied this distance for a moment, and then even before she realized what she was doing, she charged at the imposing figure knocking him to the ground with an angry "umf".  Kagome slapped the piece of scarlet fabric (with a piece of tape on the back) onto Sesshoumaru's forehead, and then backed away at a safe distance, her eyes dancing with excitement and rebellion. 

Kouga and Miroku broke out into fits of laughter.

Sesshoumaru glared angrily up at the girl, and was about to say, "You bitch, you will pay for that."  Nevertheless, Kagome Higurashi it seemed, cut him off, her face full of triumph and irony, "There!" she breathed energetically, "I challenge you, Sesshoumaru, to war!"

"What is she doing?"  Miroku whispered to Kouga.

"Challenging him…again?"  Kouga acknowledged, rather awestruck.

"Has anyone done that?"

"No. Never.  No one has had the nerve."

Kagome placed one hand on her waist, the other hand and its fingers pointing at Sesshoumaru who was now getting up and tearing the fabric off his brow, his expression one of utter aggravation, "I am not a weed you can step on.  And," she continued, "Even if I am, I will grow back!  So, you can't squash me as easily as that!"

Sesshoumaru, speaking for the for the first time, growled, "What are you talking about?"

Kagome, slightly taken-aback, spoke, "You challenged me, and I am doing that right back."

"That's not the way it works."  He continued, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"Well, I'm changing that."  Kagome decided firmly, "If my life is going to be terrible at school, then I am challenging you—" Kagome paused and eyed Kouga and Miroku, "And the rest of the F4."

"Can she do that?"  Kouga questioned, eyeing Kagome's robust figure.

"Looks like she has.  Could be worse, though, we could have gotten an ugly girl to challenge us."  Miroku chuckled.

"True."

"Do you _know _who you are challenging?"  Sesshoumaru began dangerously, stepping forward.

"I am well aware."  She acknowledged, "And I am well aware that you have terrorized me, and my few friends, long enough."

Quickly turning to leave, the last words she heard him say were, "You will regret this."

Kagome had to admit, she _was_ regretting it already—but she had only one life to live, and if she had to go to this god-forsaken school, she might as well make the best of it.  Checking her watch, she headed off to her part time job.  She had so much to tell Sango.  A breeze from the east rose up, fluttering her long lustrous black hair.

Sesshoumaru angrily crumpled the piece of velvet in his hands, and was about to throw it off the balcony.  However, he paused, gazed down at it, and then discreetly tucked it into his pocket.

Kouga and Miroku just exchanged looks.

````````````

AN:  its weird, because in the anime, the person sesshoumaru is playing is a lot like Inuyasha…so its funky writing him like this.  Anyways, yeah…enjoy this chapter, or at least, I hope you did.   

cappiepost@yahoo.com

R+R, onegai shimasu!


	3. scene 3: the unexpected and expected

An: I'm back…and not so soon as I would have liked. My computer crashed and all my stories were lost and everything. Hence forth, the lateness of this chapter as well as 'Shadows' 

Dango

Chapter three: the unexpected and the expected 

The figure of a young high school girl could be seen walking along the beautiful streets of a high-class neighborhood in Tokyo. Although somewhat out of place with her worn leather bag; there was something graceful and dignified in her manner. If any of the rich and wealthy were awake at this time of day, they would have thought nothing of seeing a beauty, such as she was, making her way to school.

Yet, those who did see her approach Eitoku glanced at her in a hushed and angry silence enraged and yet entertained by her single handedly challenging the authority that had been in place for the last four years. For the past weeks, there had been nothing but the talk of Kagome Higurashi: the girl who had challenged the F4.

Nearing the entrance, flocked with great towering redwoods and cool shady pines, Kagome thought warmly of the night before where she and Sango had laughed and made jokes at the four spoiled brats. Her work at the _dango_shop, as strange as it may seem, was somewhat of an escape to her. The elite would not dare enter the middle-class section of Tokyo; and she could rest assured that she would not get any unexpected surprises.

Her thoughts were interrupted as two extremely large cars swerved around the corner, nearly hitting her. One was smooth, sleep and black; while the other one was cream colored, boxy and looking like something right out of 1980's movie. Jumping back against the ivy covered wall, Kagome let out a small gasp of surprise as the cars pulled up farther along the road towards the entrance.

Eyeing them with an air of annoyance she muttered moodily to herself, "Idiots…"

There was no doubt about the occupant the smooth and sleek black limo. As the gaggles of girls (and even a few boys) swarmed about the door it was expected that in a matter of minutes the famed Sesshoumaru would reveal to the world his striking body and handsome features.

Picking up her fallen bag, she eyed the second limo with an air of disdain. Almost as soon as the car had stopped a person jumped out in a state of frenzy causing his backpack to fall onto the ground—and due to an ill timed wind the boy was now scrabbling to pick up pieces of paper. Smiling sadly, she took pity on the fool, who in a matter of minutes would discover that she was the "leper" of the school and would be on his merry way.

"Here, let me help you with that." She offered, kneeling down and snatching at a few pieces of paper that had evaded the person's grasp.

Casting glances at him as she continued, she could not help but find the boy's form very familiar.

"Thank you so much. Great way to start my first day, don't you think?" Laughed the man; his face hidden by his light-colored hair having fallen over his face.

"It could have been worse. It could be raining." Kagome chuckled to herself, neatly putting the binder and paper into the open backpack.

"True," the boy murmured. 

Beginning to stand, she cast one more look at the person's face that was now gazing up at her in amazement as well as shock,

"Hojo-kun?" She gasped happily.

"Kagome?" The boy asked incredulously.   
  
Even before she could answer, the boy had enveloped her in a friendly hug, exclaiming how lucky he was to have a friend at the new school.  Memories of middle school, summers spent in the country before her fathers death—happy times, in which he and Sango had been there for her.  It gave her a warm cheerful feeling, as though the F4 had fallen off the face of the earth.

When he pulled away, Kagome grinned from ear to ear exclaiming, "But why are you here?"

"Lottery." Hojo explained closing the limo door with a kick, "My parents won it—and now they demand I go here."

"Ehhh!" Kagome gushed, "That's great! Congratulations!"

"I do admit it takes a while to get used to the money." Hojo confided, glancing at Kagome, his cheeks somewhat pink. "Remember all those class fundraisers?  It is just so different now!"

"I bet." Kagome snorted to herself as the two walked towards the gates. Stopping unexpectedly, she realized that Hojo was not yet aware of her "situation" with the F4. He was not aware that his new and fragile reputation could be dashed upon the rocks. She gulped, and quickly added, "Listen, Hojo-kun, I think its better that we not be seen together. Better for you, I mean."

Hojo had such a good heart—a weak heart, but a good one nonetheless. Kagome, so far, had been able to stand up to the abuse and the hatred towards her—but what of Hojo? Could he make it through the next two years? She wished it were possible—but in reality she knew that the poor boy would probably fail.

"Why? What do you mean?" Hojo questioned, his voice concerned, his expression serious and dark. He paused, a long silence assumed, and he continued, "Higurashi…what happened?"

Obviously, he thought this was something serious indeed.  He had called her by her last name…as though the years of growing up together had meant nothing.

Glancing in the direction of Sesshoumaru's limo, she was rather taken aback to find that he was glaring at her from across the hills of his admirers heads. It was a look of utter hatred and malice, just keeping eye contact made her weak in the knees. Why was he always there—always threatening her with his golden eyes?  Hadn't they declared war?  Didn't this mean the two should be separated in battle? Unknown that she was stepping back slightly, she replied nervously, "Have you ever heard of the F4?"

"Why of course! Everyone has!" Hojo waved aside, believing she was trying to avoid the subject of conversation. Everyone in Japan had heard of the F4—they were famous, like Mickey Mouse or Koizumi. When Kagome did not respond, it took him a moment, but then he questioned, "My god, Kagome, what did you do?"  

"I suppose…" she began warily, gazing down at her uniform and fingering its thick cloth, "I challenged them…"

There was the sound of something being hit; and glancing up Kagome found that Hojo had slapped his forehead. Obviously, Hojo did not agree with her course of action. But then, there were not many who did agree.  Even she didn't, on some levels, agree. 

"Kagome…" he groaned noisily, "The F4? What were you thinking?"

"I-I don't know!" Kagome began, slightly hysterical, "I just go so mad! And I didn't want to have to deal with _him_ for the next two years!"

"Him?" Hojo questioned bitterly, his eyebrow rising in intrigue, "So it was one in particular?"

"I suppose you could say that…" Kagome mumbled in a nearly inaudible voice.  Sesshoumaru was just so--he irritated her so--he just got under her skin, something she hated.

"Oh dear…which one?" breathed Hojo anxiously. Thinking to himself, he prayed _Please let it not be Sesshoumaru! Please…not him…not to Kagome…_

"Sesshoumaru…" she finally replied, her large cerulean eyes once again gazing in the direction of the group of girls. They now widened in surprise as she traced a moving figure across the grounds, and even before she could warn Hojo of his entrance, he was already by her side.  He took his position as though he belonged there, and backing quickly away from his form, she glared at and waited.  

In the past month in which this pseudo-war had been taking place—(minus the fact that she had to take altered class routes everyday, and she was thinking of going out for track next spring because she had become so good at sprinting); this whole process had become fairly typical and relaxed for her.  In her first week she had managed to fight off the egg throwers, in the second week she had avoided groups of people standing near garbage cans, in the third week she had practically leaned how to assemble her desk again, and the fourth week… (The one she was currently in) she had learned how to make quick, snappy repartees to the leader of the F4. Yet, it always seemed Sesshoumaru was somewhere lurking in the background, and although she had expected this, she was somewhat startled when he did not send out more people to do his dirty work.

"So," Sesshoumaru, the ruler of the school, the wealthiest teenager in Japan, the second wealthiest teenager in the world, began, "Who is this?"

"I'm Hojo." He replied firmly, his voice hard and sharp like a double-edged sword. "I'm new here."  There was a richness and strength that Kagome did not know he possessed.

"So I see…" Sesshoumaru murmured, his amber eyes narrowing in deceit.

Kagome, gazing up in anger, questioned, "What do you want Sesshoumaru? I haven't done anything to you."

"Today," Sesshoumaru finished.

"What?" questioned Kagome bitterly, confused by his last statement.

"You haven't done anything today. Yet, you don't seem to remember that _you _challenged _me._" Sesshoumaru whispered icily, bending forward, his icy eyes burning into Kagome's soul.

"Don't you think you're—I mean, don't you think _everyone_ is taking this a little too seriously? After all, its only high school…" Hojo cut in, much to everyone's surprise.

There was a lengthy pause, until finally Sesshoumaru, stepping towards the new student whispered savagely, "You are dangerously close to be putting on my black list so I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself."

This was what Kagome had feared. If _she_ was already showing signs of strain with this whole 'war' then how was Hojo to deal? It would be hard enough, him being _"New Wealth"_ and what with his carefree and extremely thoughtful attitude—needless to say, this would not fend well at Eitoku.

Sesshoumaru turned back to Kagome, his face impassive but somehow vibrantly angry and irritated at having to talk or be seen with her or _him_ . Opening his mouth to deliver the final blow of the morning, he was interrupted by Kouga and Miroku calling from behind him.

Glancing past Sesshoumaru's striking figure, Kagome tried not to smile. Compared to Sesshoumaru—these two were sweet and thoughtful.  

"What is it?" questioned Sesshoumaru, his voice disinterested and his demeanor cool.

"He's back."  Kouga breathed, his breath coming in short gasps, as though the last place he had expected to find the leader of the F4 was talking to the enemy; Kagome Higurashi.

"Who is?" he grumbled, gracefully placing his hands on his elegant waist. 

"Who do you think?" Miroku smoothly began, his voice humorous, eying Hojo without much interest.  Chuckling, he finished, "Your brother, Inuyasha, of course."

"Inuyasha?" Hojo piped up curiously.

"Who is this new-comer?"  Miroku whispered into Kouga's ear, a slight smirk resting on his features.

"No one worth our time… so it would seem."  Kouga replied smoothly, his eyes falling to Kagome's expression of anger, interest, and determination.

"You should welcome him back, don't you think Sesshoumaru?"  Miroku suggested, stepping forward towards Kagome and running his hand smoothly down her jaw line. 

"Hey!" Hojo sputtered, his cheeks flushed in anger and jealousy.  His protests were nearly unheard as the sound of flesh against flesh echoed against the walls.  Gripping his cheek in surprise, Miroku murmured, "My my…"

"Don't lower yourself to the middle class." Sesshoumaru snapped in an annoyed matter as he glared at the still amused Miroku.  "Come; let's go meet my _'brother'_."

Walking off in a flurry of black and silver (his normal attire), Kagome grumbled a sigh and glanced anxiously at her childhood friend.  

As a parting word, Kouga chuckled, "I swear, those two are as different as night and day.  If they weren't related by blood they would already be severed into pieces."

Laughing against her will, her expression turned stormy as she saw Sesshoumaru cast one angry glance in her direction before escaping from her view.

"That man…"

````````

The grounds of Eitoku were very beautiful to say the least.  When the school was first being constructed many years ago, a series of courtyards were arranged at each corner of the campus; dedicated to the beauty of a particular season. Although most of these courtyards were unused, it had become an unspoken rule that these courtyards were dedicated to each respective member of the F4.  Yet, even with these four striking men, they were hardly ever put to use, much less enjoyed—so most of the time it was only the birds who took rapture in the splendor of year.

As each new member of the F4 came and went through the series of years, each courtyard was dedicated in their honor.  Currently, the circular courtyard of cherry trees located on the western end of the campus (showcasing their beauty in the spring) was dedicated to Sesshoumaru, the garden of roses (both climbing and alike) was known as Inuyasha's, being situated in the east.  In the fall when the maple trees turned ginger, gold, and burgundy was when Miroku's name would fall into common conversation.  And finally, although not perhaps the most beautiful, but the sturdiest in all regards was the courtyard of pine and camphor tress—dedicated to Kouga located auspiciously north.

It was finally the end of the day, and Hojo (having been picked up in his 1980's style cream colored limo) had left, leaving Kagome time to ponder.  It was perhaps five in the afternoon and the campus was nearly deserted, except for perhaps the people who belonged to the clubs on campus, like herself.

Archery had gone fairly well today, she had received the highest numbers of perfect bull's-eye, and even some of the students had deigned to talk to her in a less than emotionless manner.  Perhaps time was healing her brazen wound.  Beginning kendo had also gone smoothly, and it was a blessing to have such a protective mask over her face hiding her features.  For this reason it was nearly impossible for anyone to tell her identity—and so, for the first time in a month, she had been treated as an equal.   The sensei had said she had potential; the first complement she had ever received from him.  Words such as those soothed her uneasy heart, and as she walked aimlessly about the campus she found that it did not suffocate her more than usual.

Kagome had been so lost in her thoughts that at first she did not notice the sweet and sad sound coming from within the enclosed courtyard.  It was still early October and so many of the roses still bloomed gloriously, their orange, white and red petals standing out against the dark and glossy leaves.                                                                            

Making her way blindly forward she closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful, if not heartbreaking quality, of this untamed instrument.  Walking slowly into the circular courtyard she was amazed to find the last person in the world she expected to be playing the violin.  Any one else of the F4 she could imagine; for at least their reputations were more dignified.  Yet, it was Inuyasha who stood in front of her, his hand poised in midair, his golden eyes, similar to that of his brothers, an angry sea of ingratitude and frustration.

"I am surprised," Kagome found herself admitting.

"Who the hell are you?"  He spat angrily, his hands falling to his side, the notes still being lifted high into the air.

"Kagome Higurashi."  She answered. 

His reaction was what she had expected, "Ah! So YOU'RE the idiot who challenged my brother and all of the F4!"

"More him then the rest of you." She replied truthfully.

"You really are an idiot."  He laughed in an amused voice.

"It wasn't one of my brightest idea's, that's for sure."  She shrugged, adjusting her satchel on her shoulders.

"He won't give up; you know that, don't you? The bastard is more stubborn than me!"  His tone was both mocking and irritated.

"But I am surprised."  Kagome continued, ignoring his last comment.  Glancing down at her watch, she realized that she could only spare a few minutes with him.

"About what?" he barked angrily.

"That you—the rough and wild Inuyasha—could play an instrument so beautifully!"  Kagome exclaimed earnestly, stepping forward, the melody still touching her soul.

"Shut up! I happen to be very different from what people think—and, who the hell cares?  Anyone with SOME brain cells can play an instrument!"  He roared, his cheeks on the verge of being flushed.

"But not with so much emotion."  Kagome added.

If any conversation would have continued they would never know.  A rustling was heard, and through another entry way the remaining party of the F4 entered into the courtyard.

"So, we find you at last!"  Kouga chuckled amusedly.

"And in such company, no doubt!" Miroku added, eyeing Kagome with an undaunted interest.  Ah, situational irony at its finest.

Sesshoumaru, calling emotionlessly from across the courtyard questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to leave, actually."  Kagome admitted, bowing shallowly towards Inuyasha she called, "It was, uh, nice to meet you."

Nodding towards the remaining members, she parted, "Miroku. Kouga."

They nodded a farewell in return, before casting eyes upon their leader; his expression had turned stormy and pensive.  It seemed Kagome Higurashi could not even spare Sesshoumaru the nicety of a parting, despite them being enemies. Kouga and Miroku exchanged glances. 

`````````````

AN: first off, dango is a type of Japanese pastry/desert.  Supposedly, it's popular.  In the original anime, entitled "Hana Yori Dango" it means, "dango/food before the flowers"—this is relating to the cherry blossom festival, where most, instead of gazing at the beauty around them are content with their food. In the anime however, the kanji was changed so it read, "Boys Before Flowers" I have subsequently shortened I to 'dango'.

As far as this story goes, it some respects it will follow the anime quite closely—even though characters have sort of switched places.  In other respects it will change—not changing the whole plot of the story, but just small things.  If I wrote it the same as the anime then it would not be too interesting.

An example of this is the courtyards.  In the anime, only one existed; and this was of the roses and that was for Hanazawa Rui.

In any case, this chapter took a while because my computer crashed and I had to re-write the whole thing, along with chapter 9 to Shadows.

Please R+ R, ne?

Love much

Cappie~

Lets dance!

^^  ^^ ^^ ^^  ^^ yeah!


	4. scene 4: a no brand girl

Author: cappie (chan)

Title: dango

Rating: pg13

Series: Inuyasha

Genre: AU/romance/humor/drama

Disclaimers: Rumiko-chan, if only you would grant me Sesshoumaru I could begin my hostile take over of bishies…but, oh well, I am tortured by this. Anyways, IY is not mine, and despite general opinion, Inuyasha is not my slave. Although…there is always his brother…

Notes: thanks Jon for getting 2 paragraphs into this with your superior beta-reading skills! Thanks Khuu-chan for beta-reading for me in a snap, and it's your best job ever! Probably, because you were so desperate for this chapter. Also, thanks for those who kept pestering and pestering and PESTERING me about this story. God, it's popularity is scary…but thanks to those annoying few who just would NOT relent. Without you, I might never have continued on. You guys deserve a cappie-hug *huggles* …anyways…uhmmm…guess that is it.

Dango

Chapter 4: A No-Brand Girl

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him with a click. The house greeted him with its usual cool and clean welcome. None, except the lonely butler (and part-time henchman) Jaken, was about. Remaining still, he closed his eyes and listened to his breathing. Today had not gone the way he had planned.

Jaken, who could be heard in the next room muttering to himself, stumbled into the foyer and greeted in his usual shallow and sickly fashion, "Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Ignoring him, he dropped his black leather bag onto the black and white marble floor and headed towards the back of the house where the kitchen was located.

Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha had left immediately after school to some bar that Miroku had discovered on a previous date with some nameless girl. Inuyasha had been keen on the idea of alcohol after his flight, so instead of returning home to sleep, he had chosen the more appealing prospect.

That left Sesshoumaru alone, and really, he had no problem with that. Something was troubling him: the Higurashi girl.

Pouring himself a cup of water, he downed it in one gulp and then walked swiftly up the curving staircase towards his room at the end of the hall.

Opening his door, he found his chamber was bathed in the afternoon light that had managed to peep in through his partially opened screens. Slamming the door, he collapsed on his bed and flung his hands over his eyes.

Something had to be done about her, one way or another.

*

The back door to the Dango-ya slid open and two females exited among the trashcans and dumpsters. Clutching their schoolbags in hand, they smiled at the manager who had walked them to the door as he always did.

Kagome Higurashi bowed to the store manager and promised, "I will see you tomorrow."

The manager had waved goodbye and closed the door quietly once they had rounded the corner.

"Well," Kagome's childhood friend, Sango, piped up, "Today was certainly was slow."

Nodding in agreement, Kagome laughed and admitted, "Although it was interesting when that old lady came in and we had to direct her to the pet shop around the corner."

"Ah, yes, how could I forget?" Sango quipped, checking her watch for the time.

"Do you have to go?" Kagome questioned, knowing very well that Sango's life was usually hectic and erratic and ran to some weird schedule that she had not a clue about.

Nodding sadly, Sango sighed, "Yes, My aunt said that dinner was at six instead of seven today. She has her night classes at the community college, you know."

"Oh, yes," Kagome nodded, the fact having momentarily slipped her mind, "How is that going?"

"Slowly."

"Well, wish her good luck for me?" Kagome asked, pausing as they reached the familiar corner where they parted ways. Kagome turned, yet Sango continued straight on for a few more blocks.

"Of course," Sango nodded enthusiastically. Her expression turning playful, she added, "Ne, Kagome, when are you going to come over and entertain us like you used to? Ever since you got into Eitoku, we hardly get to see you anymore!"

Heaving a sigh at the subject of Eitoku, Kagome admitted, "Well…Eitoku keeps me busy, some way or another…or else, it's just trying to keep my family's head above water financially."

Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder in an encouraged fashion and cheered, "Well, don't let the F4 get in your way. Just, avoid them, and maybe in a few months they will forget you ever challenged them."

Scowling, and casting a furious look at Sango, Kagome hissed, "I told you, don't mention them to me! It's bad enough I have to deal with them all day! Well, actually, everyone else except for Sesshoumaru is tolerable. I have no idea how they stand him…"

The two broke out into a fit of giggles and it continued for some time until, catching the point in time on Sango's watch, Kagome gasped, "You better hurry, Sango. You're mom will be angry."

Giving Kagome a parting hug, Sango hurried down the street flooded with housewives doing their afternoon shopping.

Grinning, against her will, Kagome watched Sango merge into the crowd.

Sango was her savior, against all of this; all of her problems with life. Her one true friend, who, whether she had millions of yen or not, would always be there for her. Ever since they were kids, there was something more between the two. Perhaps it was that they both had tragic and financially unstable pasts. Kagome had lost her father, and now her grandfather; Sango had lost her parents when they were driving along a mountainside road to pick Sango and her brother up from a summer camp. Sango's life from that point on had been a mixture of saving money and being passed from relative to relative. For the past five years or so she had been staying with her aunt.

Heaving a contented sigh, Kagome turned on her heals and skipped merrily for a few meters. Despite the fact that it had been an utterly terrible day at school and a very boring day at work; she felt oddly content.

From somewhere in an apartment, someone was blaring out "Ue o Muite", while a few meters ahead two boys were playing a game of marble on the sidewalks.

Bending down, Kagome inquired, "Who's winning?"

A boy missing his two front teeth flashed a smile, and held out handfuls of brightly colored glass.

The boy behind him, with small, narrow eyes, scowled; Kagome flashed him a grin and a wink, "Good luck."

Checking her own watch, she hurried her pace through the abandoned streets which led to the small and cheap apartment complex. As she walked further and further away from the hustle and bustle of the commercial boulevards and deeper into the mazes of houses and apartments a shiver began to run up her spine.

Someone was following her.

Quickening her step to a near run, she turned the corner quite sharply and let out soft scream. Stepping back in surprise and fear, she swung around in the opposite direction. Yet, the men in black suits and mirrored sunglasses had already surrounded her. They all appeared the same, like a mass produced suit or dress.

"What do you want?" She yelled, backing against the wall, wishing she had not left her pepper spray at home.

"For you to come with us quietly," a short man, the only unique to the group, said. He was short, and wrinkled; aging and old. He had an appearance of a withered prune or a toad that she had to cut up in her biology class. His large and bulgy eyes glared up at her, his expression grim and emotionless.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kagome questioned, barely above a whisper. Her grip on her satchel tightened.

"Then," the withered man continued, "We will have to use force."

That was it.

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated her breathing. Upon opening them, she let out an angry scream and swung her heavy book bag at the men. A few were hit and some had managed to dodge the blow. The short ringleader was not so lucky, and he lay on the ground moaning. Wasting no time, she ran over him and through a nearby alleyway, calling at the top of her lungs, "Help! Help me!"

No one came.

She could hear the footsteps growing closer behind her. 

_Keep running!_ She told herself, _Maybe they won't get you!_

Their heavy breathes echoed through her ears. They grew closer with ever step…

As she reached the end of the alleyway, the sunlight was blocked as a group of three men obstructed her only exit. From behind her, the men had stopped running. She was trapped again.

"We'll ask you again," the toad-like man heaved, his breath shallow, "Come now, or we will have to use force."

Closing her eyes, she screamed.

The men leaped towards her and swinging her fists she managed to hit one of them. Yet, there was no hope. The black car had already pulled up, the doors opened, and the hands were pressing her into the dark interior. A warm hand put something wet against her mouth and nose. Before the darkness enveloped her, she whispered, "Mama…Souta…"

*

The first coherent thought that she could manage was:

_Someone is undressing me…_

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up to find a woman smiling down at her. Following her arms down to her hands, she found that she was unbuttoning her school uniform.

_What is happening!?_

Trying to speak, she realized to her horror that someone was slipping off her skirt. Flushing and squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to calm herself. This had to be a dream…yes, a dream!

"We are almost ready to proceed," someone whispered.

Snapping her eyes open, she struggled violently, yelling, "Help! Please, help me!"

However, she also realized she could not move. Tilting her head, she gazed in shock at the belts that had been tied around her wrists and angles.

_B-Bondage?!_

In between tears and sharp yells for help she prepared herself for the worst. Kagome could not move, no one was coming to help her, and they were undressing her—though, she thought desperately, if they _were_ going to rape her—why did they leave on her undergarments?

"Miss--," she heard a woman begin, "Please Miss—"

Kagome just continued to cry for help. 

"Miss, we aren't going to hurt you!" One of her undressers insisted, leaning close to her face, trying to demonstrate some fact that Kagome had not managed to grasp.

"W-What?" she sniffled, taken aback and gazing teary eyed at the two woman who were looking at her with looks of annoyance and pity on their faces.

"No," the first lady with big hair began, "We have been hired to give you entire make- over."

The second smiled a broad grin revealing very white teeth, "And this starts with a massage…"

"A…massage…?" Kagome repeated, her eyes still wide and puffy. She did not understand anything that was happening. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was that prune-man yelling at her, and getting into a car…and…everything going black. And now, she was getting a make-over at some beauty salon?

"Yes, a massage, Miss." The white-toothed lady insisted, unbuckling the straps at her arms and legs. "We were instructed to tie you down by the master of the house. It was feared that you might react in this manner."

Sitting up, she massaged her wrists, and asked incredulously, "The master of the house?"

"Come, come!" the big-haired lady hurried, "We have to hurry if you will be presentable by eight o'clock! Now, lay on your stomach."

Casting them suspicious glances, she begrudgingly lay flat. As the woman added some lotion to her hands, she questioned, "B-but who is the master of this house? Where am I!?"

Cold and wet hands met her back, and the masseuse whispered, "Come now, and remain calm and still or else this will do no good whatsoever."

Realizing that these two would not speak about her location for some strange reason, she allowed herself to relax as much as humanly possible.

As the masseuse began to work her magic, she slowly, although half drowsily, began to place the facts in order: _some men attacked me…and took me in a car…and now I am here…from the 'masters' order…and…and…_

Kagome began to slowly enter into a daze, so by the time the masseuse was over and she was whisked away to a mud bath, she had put these facts in the back recesses of her mind. 

*

"A telephone call for you, Sesshoumaru-sama,"

"Who is it?"

"I believe it is Miroku-sama."

"Very well…"

Picking up the receiver from the silver tray the maid held, he asked into the phone piece, "Yes, Miroku? What is it now?"

A crackling, and probably drunk voice, hollered into the phone, "Sesshoumaru, where _are_ you?!"

From the background, Kouga snorted, "Probably on the internet, or something nerdy!"

Scowling, Sesshoumaru replied coolly, "Well, let us think about that, Miroku. You called my house…so, I very well must be here."

Laughing pathetically, as though Sesshoumaru had made some bad joke (although Sesshoumaru never made jokes at all for that matter), Miroku continued, "You know what I mean. Why aren't you here, partying, meeting lovely females, getting drunk?"

"Oh, that does sound so enthralling." Sesshoumaru drawled, resting his head on his hand as he leaned back in his velvet wingback chair.

"Oh, stop being such a spoiled-sport!" Kouga roared from the background.

"I'm not being anything." Sesshoumaru snapped irritably, his eyes flashing about the room, studying the mantelpiece where a picture lay reflecting the last rays of sunlight directly into his eyes. "I just don't find that form of entertainment enjoyable tonight. Will that do?"

Pulsating music bore into his ears and moving the receiver away from his ears, he suppressed a sigh.

"No, Sesshoumaru! It won't! What is the point of BEING the F4 if we can't break the rules, live large, and enjoy our wealth before responsibility is dropped onto our heads?" Miroku insisted, raising his voice above the music.

"Hear! Hear!" Kouga roared from the background. No doubt, Sesshoumaru pondered, he was raising a glass of sake towards the phone.

"What has gotten into you, eh, Sesshoumaru? What happened to the moody-son-of-a-bitch who could woe any woman just by looking at them, even if you weren't interested in the first place? 'Course you're never really interested in women, which is something none of us could ever understand…What happened to your violent and angry nature towards your brother!? What the hell has gotten into you lately?" Miroku fumed, although Sesshoumaru could tell it was all in good humor. Yet, there was some truth in his words.

What _was_ happening to him?

He should have at least thrown more infuriating comments towards Inuyasha this afternoon...

"Nothing has changed." Sesshoumaru replied crisply, reaching for his glass of sherry on the rocks. "And the women that you find attractive bore me. They are all the same."

From the background, he heard Inuyasha for the first time, "I bet I know what it is!" There was a dramatic pause, and Sesshoumaru guessed that Kouga and Miroku were looking at him waiting for a reply, "It's that Nagome girl—"

"It's _Kagome_," Kouga corrected, laughing.

"Whatever." Inuyasha snorted, "It's her! Or else some other weird female! I'm positive."

Pursing his lips together in an attempt not to go and beat the crap out of his younger brother as soon as he got home, Sesshoumaru said nothing.

"So, is that it, Sesshoumaru? A girl's gotten to you, has it? What do you have to say for yourself? Probably, 'it's about damn time'"

_click_

"You may take the phone away now," Sesshoumaru murmured to the maid, placing it back on the silver tray.

*

"Ah, beautiful." Frederick, the hair-dresser and cosmetologist (supposedly imported from Paris), purred as he added the finishing dash of hair-spray to Kagome's head.

"Now, my dear lady, you may see my masterpiece…" he sighed, tears welling up in his eyes. Swiveling her about in the leather and chrome chair, Kagome let out a gasp. Rising slowly from its depths, she leaned toward the mirror and blinked.

"Is this me…?" she whispered hollowly, touching her cheeks, "Is this…really _me_?"

It was like nothing she could have ever imagined. Ever. It was not as though Kagome thought herself ugly, but she had always considered herself rather average, though leaning towards 'pretty' rather than 'plain'. Yet, the creature that blinked back at her was…beautiful…

Whatever Frederick had done with her hair, whatever he had done to tame its usually thick and troublesome locks, whatever made it shine…

And then, there was her face. It wasn't as though she looked like a walking make-up bag or anything. It was natural in everyway possible. It brought a more elegant look to her face—or, something she couldn't even describe…

It was all topped off with her attire of a casual evening dress composed of black lace, beads, and a low scooped out collar that clung to her body in all the right places. Even she herself could not have had the taste to pick out something so flattering or exquisite.

Turning back towards Frederick and the rest of the staff, she blinked back tears and smiled.

"Oh, dear, don't cry or the mascara will be ruined," Frederick warned, grinning ever so slightly.

Nodding, she waited for further instructions. There was no need for thanks, for as they had reminded her about a few dozen times, it _was_ their job. Making people beautiful was what they _did._

"Walk through the door," The big haired masseuse instructed, motioning behind her to a large oak exit. "The master of the house has been waiting for you…"

It all came back. Why she was here. The men in the black suits, the toad faced creature…

"Who is he?"

"Just go," Frederick smirked, "We have another gig in half an hour."

*

They were late, damn it. By eleven minutes and thirty-six seconds. Thirty-four more seconds and he would go bang down the door if need be.

He was disappointed. Frederick was supposed to be the best; surely, she could not have taken so long?

Narrowing his eyes, he watched the large hand tick merrily onward.

The door creaked, and snapping his head to attention, he watched as she slowly emerged into the room.

It was more than what he had expected. Truly, Frederick had done his job properly.

She was…

"Sesshoumaru…," she whispered bitterly, her form stiffening suddenly, her mouth forming a frown, "So, it was you."

Finding no need to beat around the bush, he admitted, "Yes, it was."

Stepping forward, unbalanced due to the height of her black heals; she questioned angrily, "Why? Why did you kidnap me?"

Her beauty was even more brilliant when she was angry. Yet, beauty or not, she needed to know where she would now stand in his world. Kagome Higurashi needed to be educated once and for all about how things worked at Eitoku and in society.

"Sit." He commanded, cradling his sherry in one hand.

"Why?" she spat, glaring at him, her voice beginning to rise.

"Sit. Now." He commanded, his voice low and dangerous. Surely, the girl was not so stupid as to not head his warning.

"No."

Wrong move. But, it was of no matter, sooner or later…she would learn.

"Fine, stand for all I care." He spat, slamming down the glass against the polished stone of the nearby table.

She flinched at the sound, yet her blue eyes remained as strong and angry as ever.

"Why am I here?" she continued in her persistent annoying fashion.

"You are here," Sesshoumaru growled as he stood up, "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"About?" She continued, gulping down his words.

A slight angry flush had come to her pale cheeks.

"You." Sesshoumaru whispered, moving a log about with a poker, "And me."

"What??" she hissed, stepping towards him, "What is there to discuss?"

Turning towards her, Sesshoumaru smirked, "Possibilities."

She was silent, her eyes wide. Perhaps she was beginning to realize. _Very good, Higurashi.__ Very good._

Placing the poker back onto the fireplace rack, he began, "At school it would be unacceptable of course. I _do _have a reputation, unlike you. This is all unheard of, and I am going against every instinct that I possess; yet it can't be helped."

Stepping back in surprise, Kagome's cheeks rosy, she hissed in incredulity, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Despite the student body's reaction, I approve of you. You will be compensated of course, starting with that dress; it is worth quite a bit. So, you can be my—," he was cut off. This was something she would have to learn not to do. Nobody, except family could interrupt him and get away with it.

"Wait, wait!" she screamed, her body trembling. Was she scared? How amusing. "Do you mean, you want _me_ to be _your_ friend or something?"

"Well, 'want' is not exactly the word I would have used…" Sesshoumaru pondered for a moment, his lips turning downtrodden. This was not the reaction he had been expecting. Most girls would have been molesting him with kisses right now—but instead, she looked as if she wanted to hit him.

"I…," Kagome's voice was harsh with emotion now. So, here came the acceptance speech, and her true feelings; about how much she had admired him in secret. How she was so embarrassed about this 'war'. "I can't _believe _you. You are the _most_ arrogant man I have ever met." Tears were now beginning to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away bitterly, causing her mascara to run somewhat.

Watching her, Kagome angrily took off her heels and threw them at Sesshoumaru's feet. By the time he had realized what had happened, she had turned and run back into the room she had just come. There were shouts of the masseur and Frederick the hairdresser; the splash of running water, and screams of anger from Kagome.

She emerged, her makeup washed off, her hair tied back into a hideously loose bun, and back in her old crumpled and dirty school uniform. She was still shaking with anger as she slipped on her socks, the beaded evening gown tossed over her shoulder.

"I'm not like some other girl from Eitoku! I can't be bought for money, or designer clothes, or your fame!" She yelled in Sesshoumaru's face as she hurled the dress in his direction, "I'm a no-brand girl, and you better remember that before you try to buy me again!"

Casting an infuriated look over her shoulder, she stormed off down the hall. A few moments later her voice echoed down the vestibule as she barked at the maid for directions as to where the exit was. A minute later, he faintly heard the door slam.

Sesshoumaru, still standing quietly by the fireplace, gazed down at the heap of black beads glistening in the firelight.

"A no-brand woman?" he whispered, frowning slightly. Heaving a sigh, he tossed the dress into the fire and walked into the back room where Frederick was putting his makeup back into his many cases.

"You realize," Sesshoumaru pointed out stoically, "That you won't get paid for this."

Frederick gulped, but said nothing.

***

**

*

-----------

*

AN: omigod! I *actually* updated! O_O who WOULD have thought!? Hopefully I let no one down and the story was not full of many spelling mistakes and grammar.

Notes: I was going through a brain fart about expensive brands when writing this chapter. All I could think of was 'coco chanel' and 'Calvin Kline', but I know there are so many, so you can give me lists to use in future chapters.

Dango-ya: technically, "Dango –shop". Add the ending 'ya' and that makes it a shop.

cappiepost@yahoo.com

AIM: kantou matsuri


	5. author's note

AUTHORS NOTES:

*sighs* over the year (+) or so that I have had this story up it has brought me no end of pains.  I like this story, and eventually I will continue it.  But PLEASE for the love of all that is GOOD…will people stop bugging me about "This is based off of Boys Over Flowers" or "You are copying!" or "This is from Meteor Garden! You are such a fake!"

Do people not BOTHER to read the author's notes? OR the disclaimers? 

I will say this ONCE and FOR ALL, I do not claim this story is "original" (but is ANY fanfiction, I might add?) Nor do I want to receive any more e-mail about how I am copying.

If I receive one more, I will take this fic off the net completely. It is bringing me too much trouble.

You have been warned.

Cheers, 

Cappie


	6. scene 5: Unexpected Invitation

AN: Well, I figured because I tortured everyone with that authors notes by getting their hopes up, well, this seemed like a way to make things up. Not much S/K stuff going on, but enough to satisfy the tastes. After putting this story down for so long I wasn't quite sure how to continue writing it. Hopefully, I did okay. ^^;

Disclaimers: Okay. Lets try this again. This is NOT original. It is Inuyasha Characters in a Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden world.

Dango

-chapter 5-

Unexpected Invitation

***

The day seemed too beautiful, even for Kagome, who loved days such as these. A bright blue sky, flecked with grey-bottomed clouds, a gentle wind, the smell of a hazy sort of smoke in the air.  The day was so calm and relaxing that even she found herself forgetting, if only temporary, about the "war" between her and Sesshoumaru Okuda, which, in her opinion, was still happening.  She wouldn't forgive that silver-haired flower even if he begged her to. But then, Sesshoumaru did not seem like the type to beg.

Kagome laughed softly to herself as she made the familiar trek to school, the image of Sesshoumaru kneeling down at her feet, large tears falling out of his golden eyes, running down his pale cheeks, down his well chiseled features…onto his chest…

Grasping onto a nearby wall, covered in ivy, she gasped and began to calm her breathing. What _was _she thinking? This _was _Sesshoumaru Okuda—the leader of the F4, the man who made days and even her evenings unbearable.

It took her a good five minutes to recover, and upon discovering this, she had to quicken her pace to ensure that she wouldn't be late for school.  She wasn't planning on meeting Hojo this morning, however.  He had called her that night and explained that he wanted to talk with Kaede-sensei about entering a project in the science fair.

_Just like the poor boy, _Kagome thought amusedly to herself, finding that the wind smelled of jasmine from a nearby bush overflowing over the fence.

However, Kagome wasn't quite sure if she could show her face the today at school, even if it was still moisturized from the facial she had begrudgingly received the day before. She still felt rather guilty.  It was strange for her to be pampered and if only she knew _who _had given her the treatment she would have paid them back by working overtime at the dango-ya.

Still, she figured, Okuda Sesshoumaru had a lot of money.

_I don't need to worry about him! _She decided as she tried to march triumphantly in through the school gates and into the usual crowd of morning students, who hardly noticed her.

"Oh! Look here come the F4!"  She heard someone shout, or rather, _squeal_.

It was practically a reflex and she dived into the deepest depths of the crowd, hoping that she wouldn't have to see Sesshoumaru. She didn't know if she could handle him quite yet. After all, yesterday he had…practically…confessed his "feelings" (if she could call it that) to her.  She found that she was blushing and grimaced.  That pansy didn't even deserve her blush—the boy was totally clueless when it came to women. She couldn't be bought with a facial and a beaded gown…

The whispers and squeals grew louder and peering over the tops of the students head she saw the familiar splash of silver hair coming towards her. She couldn't tell whether or not it was Sesshoumaru or his brother, Inuyasha; but she didn't want to find out. It was better if she avoided those two brothers, they only brought her trouble.  Unconsciously, she sank lower into the crowd, only her eyes moving as they followed the F4 across the courtyard. First was Kouga, sauntering and looking handsome as usual.  

Kouga was always in the lead, Kagome noticed for the first time—yet that made sense, he seemed to be the one who desired the most attention, and he always got it, considering the attractive out-fits he wore.  Miroku was next, and Kagome noticed, had decided to dress 'scholarly' in beige pants with a deep brown vest, white shirt, and sweater tied over his shoulder.  He had even added glasses, whether for visual affect or actual purpose, Kagome couldn't guess. It seemed strange though to imagine any of the F4 with glasses…Next was Inuyasha, walking around in a burgundy turtle neck with brown slacks…and then came Sesshoumaru, wearing his traditional black_ everything. _Today it was black flowing pants and a fitted turtle-neck as well.

Kagome assumed, and probably correctly, that everything was designer, though she hadn't a clue from what fashion-house.

"Uwah! Sesshoumaru-san is so cute!" a tall, lanky girl with her hair tied back in a pony-tail sighed dreamily.

"Oh, noo, I love Kouga…he is all strong and manly and…!"  Another girl exclaimed, clutching her heart and looking as though she was about to faint.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and grunted.  She hoped this parade would be over soon.

Glancing towards Inuyasha she found that he was studying her from across the crowd, being tall and able to look over the tops of most of the student's heads.  He didn't smile, or even display any emotion, yet his golden eyes seemed to be intently watching her from his position.

When their eyes met, he looked away almost immediately, but even still Kagome found her cheeks growing flushed.

A few seconds later the F4 had passed and the crowd had died down and dispersed.  Kagome patted her cheeks and murmured, "Get a hold of yourself Kagome. He just _looked _at you. That's all."

Mumbling to herself something about class and not wanting to be late, she hurried towards the campus, hoping the cool wind would help calm her unsettled nerves.  If it wasn't Sesshoumaru and his war, it was Inuyasha and his intense eyes…

The F4, on the other hand continued to walk through the courtyard, and Sesshoumaru chuckled softly to himself, his golden eyes flashing with amusement.

_So, you saw me and blushed? Perhaps you are not as strong willed as you first appeared Higurashi Kagome.  How…disappointing._

Kouga and Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru's abnormal display of behavior and whispered to each other.

"What do you think it could be this time?"  

Miroku, responded, sighing dramatically, "I don't question anymore. I just enjoy the entertainment…"

Kouga smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "True.  When was the last time we had this much excitement, especially from our little Sesshie-chan?"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking at that instance and spat, "Don't _ever _call me that, you idiots."

Miroku and Kouga just laughed and continued to walk through the courtyard.

Inuyasha, on the other hand, said nothing; but for some reason, he was smiling as well…

***

The gods, Kagome decided ruefully, had been against her from yesterday afternoon and they had no intention of being kind to her today.  What had she done to deserve there scorn?  She just wanted to get out of Eitoku as quickly as possible, without major disturbances.  Sure, this whole war with Sesshoumaru was self-inflicted, she realized…but, actually, it seemed as though life had been going relatively smooth for a while, at least concerning that.  But then there had been yesterday, and everything had gone downhill…First being nearly raped, and then offered to be 'bought' by Sesshoumaru…she had never been so insulted!

And now, this morning, she had practically died from the rush of blood to her cheeks when Inuyasha had "looked at her". All he had done was _look _at her and she was getting butterflies!

_Am I becoming as bad as all the other shallow girls at this prissy school?_

But, it wasn't her blushing that was concerning her now…

She had thought that today might have been normal if she avoided the F4.  But now, it seemed, there was no avoiding that bastard Sesshoumaru. She had to set the record straight.  That boy had messed things up for her _again._

Upon entering her classroom that morning she had found a gaggle of girls and boys standing about the chalk-board, and, presuming it was some found love-letter on public display, she was just about to go tear down the embarrassing article when she stopped dead in her tracks.

For a minute, she didn't know if she could breathe.

On the board was written: _Higurashi Kagome! The only girl at this school who has had **2 **abortions!_

So, here she was, racing down the hall, wanting to seriously hurt Sesshoumaru for writing such a thing about her, and punch the lights out of the other three members for allowing them to do such a thing.  She hadn't though Miroku and Kouga were low enough as to let their ring-leader do such a thing! Hadn't their family raised them with any morals?

She found them outside, not in class, as usual.  And, as usual, they all looked stunning sitting beneath the rose arbor as it displayed the last of its blooms. That didn't surprise her.  These boys did nothing but look gorgeous.  The F4 could walk around in a trash-can and smelly socks and still look better than most of Japan's population.

"Sesshoumaru!" she snarled bitterly stomping up to his side, breathing hard, and her black hair flying about her figure. She probably looked like Medusa, but she didn't really care if she turned Sesshoumaru to stone, truth be told.

He didn't even move his eyes, let alone his body.  In fact he completely ignored her.  Perhaps he had turned to stone already…?

The only two that responded (they seemed to be the only ones who ever did _anything) _was Kouga and Miroku who were leaning against a bench sipping chilled champagne.  

"What, out of class so early, just to say hello to Inuyasha-chan?"  Kouga chuckled to himself, refilling his glass of champagne which had run low.

"What?!"  She gaped, wide eyed, "No! I don't know what you are talking about"

"Sure, sure," Miroku chuckled, winking seductively at her. And when he winked seductively, it _was _seductive.

Ignoring the two over-sexed boys, she directed her attention to Sesshoumaru, who, was actually looking at her now, although in a very displeased way.  Why was _he _looking mad?  He didn't have such things written about him on the board for the entire school to see!

"Well?" he questioned disinterestedly, as though yesterday had never happened.

"Why did you write those things about me on the board!?" She screeched, slamming her foot onto the cement, glowering.

The silver-haired, black-clad man said nothing but only raised a well-sculpted eyebrow.

Not waiting for a response, she continued, "It isn't possible! I'm still a virgin!"

A second later there was a fine spray of champagne-mist.  Miroku was choking on his drink, while Miroku had spit out his champagne—both were laughing or dying, either one.

"Indeed?"  Miroku managed, grasping his stomach.

Inuyasha just snorted and continued to read his _manga__._

She would have stayed longer, and continued to yell at the stoic Sesshoumaru, (who had gone back to ignoring her again) if the first bell hadn't rung—she, unlike _some _people at this school actually went to class.

As she ran across the courtyard she heard Kouga call, "If you want to change _that _let me know!"

Sesshoumaru just smirked softly to himself and poured himself a glass as well.

***

The second bell had yet to ring by the time she reached class and many of the students weren't inside.  Still, Kagome was unsure about what exactly she should do about what was written on the board…she wanted to erase it, of course, but she was afraid that the class would throw things at her. After all, it hadn't been that long ago that they wanted to make her life a living hell.

Actually, the students still probably wanted to make her life a living hell. But she wouldn't let them.

Pulling her black hair back, she made her way towards the board. However, she stopped half way in her tracks and watched in incredulity as three of her classmates began to pick up erasers and effectively clean away the writing.

"I can't believe people would do that."

"They really have gone too far this time."

_Well, I'm glad someone at this school agrees with me, _Kagome thought darkly taking a few hesitant steps towards them.  These girls were Ayame, Mayumi and Sakuya…the worst kind of girls, or, at least that was what Kagome had always thought…

"Uhm," Kagome began nervously, tugging at her uniform.

The three girls turned towards her, 'sympathetic' looks upon their heavily made-up features.

"I can't believe that…that someone would do that!" One of the girls repeated dramatically. Kagome dimly noticed that her finger-nails had a fresh manicure.

"I know if someone did that to me, I wouldn't be able to bear it."  That was Mayumi, and she was nodding sympathetically.

The third, Sakuya, smiled softly and hesitatingly, "But you can handle it, Higurashi Kagome. You have that wild fighting spirit…"

Kagome smiled nervously. She didn't know if she should be flattered or…insulted? So now she was some untamed being from the wilds?  But, deciding they meant it as a compliment, Kagome smiled slowly, not quite sure what to say.

She had never spoken to these people before, well, because they had never spoken to her.

"Will you come out with us to a party tonight? We feel as though you need to be repaid for standing up to the F4…"  Sakuya questioned, walking towards Kagome and putting a hand on her shoulder.

_A…party?_Kagome thought incredulously, _A__ party for them…is like going to the Oscars! It costs so much money…with beautiful dresses and…and isn't my favorite soap on tonight…?_

Sakuya, however, seemed to notice her unease and explained, laughing 'kindly', "Oh, don't worry about the price! We will pay for the ticket."

Kagome, still unnerved, blinked and looked down at her pair of indoor shoes, "B-But I don't have anything to wear."

She didn't see Ayame smirk or Mayumi grin ruefully. All she heard was Sakuya's gentle voice explaining, "Oh, don't worry about that. This is a casual party, we won't be dressed up or such things.  Just come in a simple dress, or something."

The second bell rang. Class would begin soon.

_I don't know…_Kagome debated nervously, _But, it is never like you to look a gift-horse in the house. I mean, when is the next time I would be invited to a party…?_

"Alright."  Kagome found herself replying, grinning against her will.

The three girls erupted into squeals of joy and explained they would give her more information during lunch.

Making her way to her seat, Kagome found that she could not help but smile. Maybe she was going to make friends after all. Maybe Eitoku wasn't such a bad place…maybe she could fit in.

The door opened and the teacher walked in.  Kagome didn't even notice Sesshoumaru standing in the hall staring intensely at her…

***

The Dango-ya was practically dead.  Kagome had been at work for four hours now, and perhaps only two customers had come in and actually bought something.  Other people had passed by the door, looking temptingly in, but still, not bothering to enter the store.  If Sango hadn't been there, Kagome sighed, she didn't know how she would have been able to bear the boredom.

Yet, so far, the only topic of conversation had been about the F4 and this party she was planning on going to later this evening, in the Ropponji section of Tokyo.  She had only walked through there once, briefly, and in those thirty minutes she had felt completely out of place. And now, she was going to a party there?

"But think about it Kagome," Sango began, once again, "When is the next time you will be invited to a party like _this_! With all those people to meet…and I bet you there must be some very handsome guys."

Kagome snorted and continued to think idly about going to sleep.  She had been studying very hard as of late and she couldn't afford to have too many distractions.  The party was one thing…and then there was Sesshoumaru…and…

"Although," Sango continued pragmatically, wiping down the counter for perhaps the fifth time in four hours, "I don't know why you aren't satisfied with the F4. Especially Sesshoumaru! From what I have heard of him, he is the most handsome of the entire group…which means he must be absolutely gorgeous!"

Kagome studied her dewy-eyed friend and laughed gently, "I will give you that he is very handsome," she admitted aloud, even surprising herself, "But," she continued, "His personality is terrible."

Sango chuckled softly and justified, "I'm sure it is not that bad. You just don't know him and are making snap judgments."

Kagome decided to say nothing. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe she shouldn't judge Sesshoumaru Okuda. After all, he lived in that lofty house, alone…she was sure he got lonely…

"Kagome. You're blushing." Sango pointed out cheekily, poking her cheek softly.

_What? Am I? _Kagome thought as she looked at her reflection in the counter.

"Oh…well, erm…" was all she could manage, and she just heaved a great sigh and looked out the window.

She had just begun to doze off when the door tinkled.  She snapped to attention almost immediately, and chirped, "Welcome!"

Kagome hardly noticed who it was, but bristled when she heard a voice she recognized all too well, "Shouldn't you be working at _Virgin _Mega Store?"

It was Miroku. And Inuyasha. Gulping, Kagome gasped, "What are _you _doing here?  Isn't this a little far from the red-light district?"

Miroku chuckled, and grinned, "Ouch, dear Kagome."

Inuyasha, on the other hand, was completely ignoring all of them and was looking down at the dango, a deep scowl on his features.  Deciding she should help the customer, Kagome made his way towards him and questioned softly, "Find one you like?"

He pointed and grumbled, "I want that one."

It was a red and white dango wrapped individually, and placing it in a box, Kagome noted, "That is a very good choice."

"Oh? Is it?"  Inuyasha questioned disinterestedly, "I just bought it because it looked sweet. I'm craving something sweet."

Miroku chuckled and admitted, "Inuyasha is always craving something sweet. I swear, he would buy a candy factory if he could, just to get to the sugar."

"Oh?" Kagome questioned, rather interested. So, Inuyasha had a sweet tooth, "I see."

Glancing towards the silver-haired man, she noticed that he was blushing. Miroku, she decided upon, must have embarrassed him.

"Shut up, Miroku!"  Inuyasha fumed, grabbing his dango and stalking outside into the sunshine.

Miroku watched him go and shrugged, "Poor boy is embarrassed. I guess guys aren't supposed to like sweet things. But…speaking of sweet things, Kagome, aren't you being rude and not introducing me to your delicate friend?"

Having nearly forgotten about Sango, Kagome flushed and quickly explained, "Sango, this is Miroku, the campus lecher and playboy."

Miroku gave her a sardonic look, before reaching for Sango's hand and bringing it to his lips.  She pulled it away almost instantly and fumbled moodily, "It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

"See, what did I tell you?" Kagome nodded knowingly.

"Ah, how your words wound me," the lecher said dramatically, "Still, no matter, me and my sweet-toothed friend have other places to be. See you Sango, and resident virgin."

Not even bothering to say goodbye, Kagome went in the back and began to wash dishes, something she always did when she was angry.

_Those stupid jerks…_

The pots and pans continued to clamber for a good half an hour…

***

The building was alit with great golden light and the murmuring of voices.  Kagome was sure she had gotten the right address; she could see the richness practically dripping off of everything, even on the passion-flowers planted in glazed cisterns and climbed up the side of the building.

She tugged on her light blue dress, which, her mom had insisted 'brought out her eyes'.  Unsure if she was dressed too formally (she was wearing her second nicest dress) she walked up the doorman and handed him her invitation.  He looked at her, only briefly, and very discretely, but she could still feel his glance against her skin.

"Miss," he replied formally as he bowed and pulled the door open for her. "The party is down the hall and on the third door on the right."

Nodding, she murmured, "Thank you."

_Poor girl, _the doorman thought as he looked up at the over-cast night sky.

***

_I feel like I am inside the lions den, _Kagome thought nervously, nearly falling for the fifth time as she made her way to the third door on the right. _But be calm, be nice. I will meet some very nice people, I bet and…_

She turned the corner and nearly gasped at the room.  Crystal chandelier hung suspended from the ceiling, glittering and gleaming like diamonds.  The carpet was a deep crimson and everywhere ivory-colored tables were covered in food she had only seen in magazines.

Piano music tinkled prettily from a grand piano located in the corner, perfectly situated on either side by two large banana-palm trees.

She didn't have time to notice much when she heard the voices of Ayame, Sakuya and Mayumi approach her from across the populated room.

"Kagome!" they waved, the smiles on their faces quickly falling as soon as they saw what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?"  Ayame questioned, looking very striking in her mandarin style dressed made out of black silk and hand embroidered in silver stitching.

"I, uhm, I thought you said this was an _informal _party," Kagome murmured, realizing that she was beginning to blush and finding the prospects of her T.V. show at home _very, very _promising.

"You believed us?" Mayumi chuckled softly, bringing her lace-gloved hand to her mouth and tittering softly.

"Oh, poor Kagome, don't you understand? We don't 'do' casual around here." Ayame explained, and Kagome tried to believe that she was being sincere, but there was something about the glint in her eye which made her ill at ease…

"Oh." The blue-eyed girl blinked, once again tugging on her blue dress.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it, can we though?"  Sakuya sighed as she motioned Kagome towards one of the tables of food.  "Why don't you try some?"

"No thank you," Kagome explained hurriedly, finding that she didn't feel like getting sick tonight incase the food did not agree with her stomach.

"Oh, I understand," Mayumi condoled, grabbing something that _looked _like meat, although Kagome wasn't quite sure what exactly it was in the first place. "I mean, I wouldn't eat this either, my stomach probably couldn't handle it, especially if I had never eaten such fine food."

A smirk appeared on Mayumi's lips.

"I never said that," Kagome sighed annoyed, bitterly grabbing whatever-it-was, and munching on it.  It took her only a moment, but she realized, with a grin, "Actually, this is quite tasty."

The three remaining girls just scowled and re-directed their glances to other people in the room.

Kagome, who would have been perfectly happy to try all the other foods (that, she realized, she would never get an opportunity to try again) was quite put off when she was practically yanked away from the table under the pretence that they were going to 'mingle'.

_Is this what they do at a party? Talk? Eat?_

The last party she had been to was when she was thirteen, and it certainly wasn't like this.  There were no foreign foods or extremely expensive dresses dripping with diamonds…or…

"And who might you be?" a voice rang in her ear.

Becoming aware for the first time that two men had joined them, Kagome blushed and looked down, becoming quickly aware how ill-dressed she was.

"I, erm—," she began nervously, tugging on her blue dress for about the tenth time that night.  It didn't help that these two men were extremely good looking at dressed in Armani suits…no, it didn't help at all.

"You seem to have your own sort of fashion going on here." One of them continued. She could feel his eyes against her skin and it unnerved her.  Yet, she found this strange…often times in the past she had felt Okuda Sesshoumaru looking at her and it never bothered her in a way such as this…

"Yes, it is refreshing, especially in such a place as this…"

"Well, you see—," Kagome began again, determined not to be the shrinking violet at this event; yet, much to her dismay Sakuya interrupted her by informing the handsome man.

"Oh, yes, well you can expect that from a girl who has had two abortions.  You know, she also used to be very active in a street gang, in fact it wouldn't surprise me if she was still."

The other two girls snickered and smirked on the sides, and Kagome glared at Sakuya, sputtering desperately for words. But she could find none, she was so shocked.

"Is that so?"  The handsome man questioned nervously, sloshing his martini in the process, "Quite interesting. Very.  Well, if you will excuse me…"

And they were gone before Kagome knew it…

Turning towards the three girls, Kagome choked out bitterly, angry tears pricking at her eyes, "It was you, wasn't it? It was you who wrote those things on the chalkboard and not Sesshoumaru."

They smirked but said nothing.

"Why?"  Kagome continued angrily, shaking now she was so distraught, "What have I ever done to you? All I did at school was try not to get into anyone's way—and then I stand up to the F4 and you treat me like-like _this?!"_

She hadn't realized she had been yelling and the room now seemed deadly silent…

The three girls eye-brows rose, almost like robots, but finally Ayame stepped forward in her designer dress and began coolly, almost as though she was addressing a servant, "Oh, Kagome, you are an innocent thing, aren't you?  Don't you see?  We three girls, and all others at school, are very bored with all the attention that you have been attracting for yourself from the F4…"

Taken aback, Kagome spat, "What are you talking about? What do you mean?"

Mayumi chortled to herself behind a gloved hand and whispered, her eyes narrowing in deceit and hatred, "Haven't you noticed it? You are naïve! Ever since you started this "war" between the F4, well, you're the only girl at this school that those boys ever notice…!"

Blinking in surprise, Kagome grumbled, "Is this what it's all about? You're jealous? If you guys like them go and tell them. I really don't care about any of them."

The three girls deepened their frowns and Mayumi continued, "Why should we? We have worked our whole lives to be desirable to men such as those—we shouldn't have to stoop as low as someone—someone like you!"

Like robots, again, they nodded in unison and crossed their slim arms.

"Someone like me?" Kagome repeated, incredulous, and finding her voice was rising yet _again _and knowing full well that the entire party was watching her now…

Although she wasn't quite aware of golden eyes sparkling in the corner…

"Someone like me?" the blue-eyed girl began, "What does that mean? A girl who stands up for what she believes in? Who tells the truth?  Who doesn't spread lies about having _abortions_? Who doesn't eat crap just to marry rich?  No, I think you girls have it wrong.  It would be _I _who would have to stoop low to you, because you three girls are the most pathetic people I have ever met in my lifetime!"

Feeling that it was a good time to _quickly _exit, but not without a parting touch, Kagome yanked a glass of pomegranate juice and splashed it angrily in Mayumi's face.  In a dazzle of the blue from her dress, Kagome quickly spun out of the room, stalking down the hall and out into the coolness of a Tokyo night.

_The nerves of those girls! _She yelled to herself, taking a few deep calming breaths before making her way home. _Maybe I can catch the last half an hour of my show…_

***

The party was in panic and Okuda Sesshoumaru took that opportunity to quietly slip out of the gathering and make his way to the front entrance in hopes to still find Kagome recovering from that little bout.

She had vanished by the time he arrived there.

Still, the silver-haired man smirked softly to himself and whispered softly, "Another point to you, Kagome Higurashi…"

***

**

*

AN: Read, review, and all the like. Yay…*holds up flag*


End file.
